


Peyton of the Watchers

by Keenir



Category: Highlander: The Series, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I have doubts how much is keepable - i missed four eps - but i want to get this down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Peyton's discovery about Liv, and post-<span class="u"><a>Highlander:Reunion</a></span>, Peyton consults her colleagues and the man who trained her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peyton of the Watchers

"Yup, zombies," Methos said once Peyton had finished describing.

"Really?" Peyton asked; she'd met Adam before - she'd been one of Alexa's best friends for a while, her and Liv.

Methos nodded.  _I may not be Adam Pierson, but there are definate perks to returning to wander the archives in the various Watcher HQs...like decent beer and a chance at good movies; and sometimes even better perks...like answering someone's questions, rather than let them derive answers from a copy of Gilgamesh that I translated as a prank millenia_ ago.  "Was she hopping or rolling her head?"

"Neither."

"Then she's a Reminder Zombie," Methos said.  "They don't need to eat a lot - more than some other kinds, granted - but the people they eat, are then how the Reminders walk and talk for a week or so."

 _That was how Liv described it...in the Readers Digest version she gave before she went to wash up and I high-tailed it out of there,_ Peyton mused. _I can clean up after a beheading without any qualms, I can make reports on encounters between Immortals older than typewriters or paper... but I lost it when my best friend up and changed...and she never told me._   "Dangerous?"

"Only if they don't eat," Methos said.  "I hadn't heard of them for a long while... not sure if they were slumbering, or if they're learning better ways to keep unseen."

"I'll find out," Peyton said.

"And if you're going to stay a while, be advised, tonight's movie is Maggie."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Peyton said.  "But I've got enough in my life without re-watching the only tearjerker zombie movie ever made."

"That mean you're going back out there?" he asked, a touch of Pierson and the Doc in the asking.

"Yeah," she said with a firm nod.   "Just have to make one stop before I do."

* * *

"Zombies?" Joe Dawson (Retired) asked her.

"That's what he said," Peyton answered.  "I described them, and that's what he said."

Joe shook his head.  "Knowing him as I do, he might be pulling your leg, or he might be completely serious."

"Liv never showed any sign of feeling a Buzz, even after that lake party.  And from time to time, there are some strange-ish things in the fridge...I'd describe the milkshake to you, but," and shook her head.

"Okay, assuming he's telling the truth," Joe said, "and accepting what you're saying...

"What can I do for you?" Joe asked her.

"I need your opinion on something," Peyton said.

Joe gestured for her to continue, while he poured them each a drink.

"You told me about your friendship with MacLeod.  But you were his Watcher first, before you were his friend."

Joe nodded, handing her a glass, which she downed in one go.  "I know its only tea," Joe said, "but wasn't it hot?"

"Very," Peyton said.

"I'll offer you a beer once I finish," Joe said, holding his cup of tea, "so long as you promise not to try setting a new drinking record."

"Promise, thanks."

In answer to the question that was being alluded to and not explicitly asked, Joe said, "You're wondering if its possible to be someone's friend and Watcher, if the friend part starts first?"

Peyton nodded.  "You met Liv."

Joe nodded.  _You told her I was one of your postgrad teachers._ "She's Immortal."

"Or a zombie," Peyton said.

Joe made a considering sound, processing that.  "As far as I know, the Watchers don't have a rulebook of Do-and-Don't where zombies are concerned.  Just for Immortals."

"Sooo...?"  _Do what I want?  That doesn't sound like you.  Sounds like you're leading up to something._

"Somebody had to write the rulebook for dealing with Immortals," Joe said.  "Until we know otherwise, you're the first Zombie Watcher."

"So the new rulebook is my job," Peyton concluded.  "I have to write it."

Joe nodded.  "Sometimes, experience is the best teacher.  I should know - what I taught you, was what I learned in my experiences with MacLeod."  _That man could definately get himself into scrapes._

_"I am the person I am today," Peyton said, "because you were a great teacher."_

Joe smiled, and waved for her to go get the beers whenever she was ready.   "I'm really hoping 'zombie' is just another word for 'Immortal', like how 'vampire' was," Joe said.  "But if its not, at least we've got you on the job."

"I'd love some advice from time to time," Peyton said.

"Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me," Joe said, welcoming her invitation.

"Good.  Now I just need to get plane tickets back to Seattle," Peyton said.

Joe pulled a plane ticket from one pocket.  "Now Amanda's little stop by here earlier makes sense," he said.  "Gift for you," handing them to Peyton.  "Fair warning - you may want to keep an eye on the local museums after you land, since Amanda's going to be your pilot on the trip over."

"It never rains, but its interesting," Peyton said, accepting the ticket.


End file.
